Seriously, Grady?
by grace-adalyn
Summary: One shot/OC-Friendship/OwenGrady/ OC falls into raptor paddock and almost gets eaten? There's not much else to say. Friendship between Owen and reader.


**A/N: This is just a little story I posted on Tumblr and decided to bring here. I know I haven't posted in a while..I just..I get really overwhelmed easily and I pretty much just put too much on my plate. So, I'm starting small. I'm just going to begin writing anything that comes into my head, kind of like a journal? I'm so sorry. I love writing and I need to practice it, otherwise I'll lose my talent. So here is a very short, one-shot of Owen Grady and an OC.**

 **Jurassic World-Owen Grady one-shot/Friendship-OC**

 **Warnings: Cursing, and a fear of being eaten?**

 **Word count: 896**

You and Owen had been friends for a good while. A good….long while…and the two of you always managed to get into some kind of trouble..whether it be the principle's office back in grade school…being grounded because he asked you to sneak out with him at 3 in the morning to go egg his perverted neighbor's house…going to jail that one…those three times..

You and Owen had been through everything, and you had stuck together through thick and thin. You had saved his ass on numerous occasions..and God knows he had done the same for you. He was your absolute best friend…your brother from a completely different mother…and you were his…well not his brother..I mean, you were his sister…whatever..

Anyway. None of that shit mattered to you at this moment though…not right now..not while you were staring into the eyes of a fucking raptor.

 _I'm going to fucking kill Grady if I live through this,_ you thought, staring Blue dead in the eyes.

You fell..of course you fell..Owen had been on your ass lately about staying off of the bridge when he wasn't around. You've always been incredibly clumsy..but you're also incredibly stubborn..and you don't listen to Owen! Ever. You especially don't listen to him now that he's claimed himself as the Alpha for these damn raptors. He was already on an ego high. You didn't need to boost it up even more. It was his damn fault you were in this situation right now anyway.

He was never going to let you live this down..if you lived long enough for him to bitch at you…

You heard Barry (is this how you spell his name?) yelling for some of the other workers to go get Owen. "(Y/N)," stay calm ok? Owen's coming!" Barry shouted down at you from the bridge.

You grunted, wanting to roll your eyes but refraining from doing so in the fear that Blue would pounce. Her sisters peered around her, their yellow eyes (are their eyes yellow?!) looking at you curiously. As much as you loved the raptors, you saw them for what they were..incredibly dangerous and deadly..and at this moment you were scared to even breathe.

"What's going on?" you heard Owen ask agitatedly in the distance. _Finally._

You didn't hear what was said next..it just sounded like muffles from your end.

"She's WHERE?!"

 _Shit…_ you thought. _Here we go…_

"(Y/N!)," you heard Owen say. You looked over and there he was looking back at you through the gate, looking pissed and extremely worried.

"Open the gate," he commanded. "What?" "No!" you heard people behind you disagree. "Open the damn gate right now!" Owen yelled, about ready to punch someone.

Without turning around, you heard the gate open, and before you knew it Owen was in front of you, his hand in the air. "Blue you back the fuck up right now. I mean it," he commanded, his voice low and serious. "Delta, I see you edging over here. Don't give me any of your shit today."

"(Y/N), I want you to slowly start backing up okay?" he asked of you, glancing back towards you. He met your eyes reassuringly, and you nodded, your breath coming out in pants nervously. "O-ok," you stuttered. "Don't turn your back to them," he continued.

You began backing up..your heart racing. Owen continued talking with his girls…keeping them away from you. His voice indicated he was in full alpha mode…and thankfully it seemed to be working.  
You had almost made it to the gate..your arms were almost touching it..when your leg gave out. It had been throbbing ever since you fell in…

You cursed, hitting the ground hard. Everything happened very quickly after that. You heard the raptors snarl, and you felt Owen pick you up under your arms, tuck you into his body, and then the two of you were rolling. Before you knew it, the two of you were on the other side of the gate. You heard the gate shut, slamming into the ground.

You laid on your back staring upwards, not moving. Your breath was coming out in short pants and your heart was racing to say the least. Suddenly, Owen's face came into your line of vision. He was smiling his signature smirk, but his eyes showed concern.

"You ok, babe?" Owen asked, kneeling down beside you.

"You and your fuckin raptors Grady. Why didn't you just get a puppy? Or an iguana? Iguana's are cool huh? They're really close to raptors. I mean seriously, Grady?"

Owen laughed, helping you up fully. He hugged you tightly, rubbing the back of your head softly. You realized at that point that you had been shaking unconsciously.

Owen knew you. Jokes were your way of calming yourself; you were scared back there, no denying it.

"You know me (Y/N/N,) always gotta live on the edge," he replied.

You took a deep, calming breath. You were safe. Owen had saved you. You smirked, pulling away from him so you could look him in the face. "Thanks for rescuing me back there Mr. Alpha." You punched him in the arm gently, your face lighting up with your signature smile.

Owen smiled back in relief; you had stopped shaking. "You're my best friend (Y/N,)" he answered, smiling at you. "I'll always be there for you when you screw somethin' up," he winked.

"Screw you, Grady."

 **So yeah, this kind of sucked. Like I said, I'm getting into writing again. If you want to request something, I'll write it for you. I don't think it will let me put my tumblr account name for some reason..maybe I'm doing something wrong. Anyway, if you want it (seriously doubt anyone will ask for it) just ask for it lol. Come check it out! Help me help you! lol that was lame. but seriously, if you're reading this, thank you for your support, even if I don't hear from you. Just reading this helps me more than you'll ever know. Please review if you can! Like seriously, REVIEW. I NEED FEEDBACK otherwise I don't know if I suck or not. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.**

 **batman out.**


End file.
